AKU SAYANG APPA
by uniessy
Summary: Dunia hiburan menawarkan kebahagiaan, memamerkan senyuman, mendatangkan kekayaan. Tapi kau tidak pernah tahu, apa-apa saja yang ada di balik senyum mereka yang menjaga perasaanmu sebagai penggemar agar tetap melabuhkan perhatian. Kau tidak tahu, seberapa jauh mereka mengayuh, meninggalkan sesuatu yang harusnya mereka rengkuh.


[Fiksi Penggemar]  
JUDUL ASLI : 'AKU SAYANG APPA'  
Ditulis oleh : uniessy

.

.  
Seorang bocah berusia enam tahun, maju ke depan ruangan dengan sehelai kertas gambar di tangannya. Langkahnya setengah ragu, namun juga setengah yakin. Seluruh pasang mata yang ada di dalam ruangan, menyorot ke arahnya bak lampu tembak yang terbiasa menyinari panggung megah.

Bocah lelaki itu tak jua gentar. Dia sudah tiba di atas panggung mini yang ada di depan ruangan ketika tiba-tiba kakinya berhenti. Pelan, ia memutar tubuhnya dan dengan suka rela menerima setiap inci perhatian yang dilongsorkan penduduk ruangan saat ini. Sang bocah lelaki kemudian melirik seorang guru kelasnya yang tengah duduk di kursi tidak jauh darinya dan mendadak menjadi agak tenang ketika kemudian ia melihat sang guru kelasnya menganggukkan kepala seraya tersenyum penuh kebaikan, sementara antusiasme teman-teman kelasnya beserta Ayah mereka, tak kunjung menipis.

Si bocah menunduk, memperhatikan sepatu sekolahnya yang berwarna biru pekat, bibirnya bergerak tak menentu. Dia gugup, tentu saja. Tapi ini juga yang ia nantikan. Tak berapa lama, kepalanya terdongak kembali. Setelah terdiam beberapa menit, bocah itu merasa bahwa dia memang harus segera menuntaskan kewajibannya untuk berbicara di atas panggung mini ini.

"Anyeonghaseyo, yeorobun..." Sapanya, yang kemudian mendapat sambutan kalimat anyeonghaseyo juga dari tiap-tiap orang. "Ayahku..."

.

.  
Gemerlap lampu yang berpendar diikuti hentakan musik dan beberapa penari berseliweran, mengiringi penampilan 13 pria tampan dengan kharisma masing-masing yang mereka miliki sedemikian memukau seluruh penonton yang hadir di konser megah tahun ini.

Super Show.

Iringan musik berhenti dan ke13 pria tampan itu menghentikan gerakan mereka. Menebar senyum dan kemudian bergerak, berbaris rapi ke hadapan penonton, sembari tersenyum lepas mereka membungkukkan badan.

"Terima kasih, ELF. Terima kasih banyak. Atas kehadiran kalian, atas perhatian kalian dan atas cinta kalian pada kami!" Seru seorang pria dengan lesung pipi khasnya ketika tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku cinta kalian!" Teriak seorang pria dengan wajah berkeringat dan berminyak dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Dua dari mereka membentuk love sign di atas kepala secara bersamaan dan yang lainnya melambaikan tangan ke arah penonton yang maish terus bersorak sorai mencoba menarik perhatian.

Dan menit berikutnya, 13 pria itu masuk ke bagian belakang panggung. Beberapa mengekeh dan beberapa menghela napas membuang penat. Hampir seluruhnya meraih handuk kecil yang disediakan penyelenggara konser untuk menyeka keringat di wajah mereka.

Seorang pria bermata sipit dengan garis wajah tegas, mendekati seorang pria bermata foxy di antara seluruh member grup tersebut sambil menyodorkan sebuah ponsel.

"Sung Min-a," bisiknya, "istrimu tadi menelepon dan memintamu untuk segera meneleponnya begitu konser ini usai."

.

.  
Hidup seorang Lee Sung Min mulai berubah setelah grup di mana ia bernaung di dalamnya, mampu menembus kancah perindustrian musik dunia. Saat ini, siapa yang tak kenal Super Junior? Grup yang digawangi oleh 13 pria tampan dengan masing-masing talenta dan keunikan yang mampu menyerap hampir seluruh perhatian banyak gadis remaja. Tidak hanya itu, pria-wanita, tua-muda, hampir seluruhnya tahu siapa itu Super Junior. Mereka semua tentu tahu lagu berjudul Sorry Sorry dan mereka tentu tahu siapa yang menyanyikannya. Tentu mereka tahu, sedahsyat apa pesona yang dimunculkan oleh 13 sosok yang ada pada Super Junior.

Korean Hallyu Wave, King Of KPop, Big Boyband of Korea.

Begitulah kira-kira sebutan untuk grup yang memulai debut pada tahun 2005 ini. Sempat mengalami mimpi buruk pada tahun 2007, Super Junior bangkit dan mendulang sukses di sana-sini. Mengecap indahnya ketenaran dan banjir order di setiap stasiun televisi. Mengalami permintaan akan konser mereka di berbagai negara.

Super Junior di atas awan.

Sung Min turut dalam perjalanan Super Junior dari nol. Dengan masa trainee yang lama dan hampir putus asa setelah melihat teman satu masa pelatihannya, Xiah Junsu, terlebih dulu mendapat grup TVXQ, Sung Min pada akhirnya berkesempatan untuk bisa mereguk nikmatnya dunia panggung hiburan. Menikmati setiap tetes keringat yang ia hasilkan hingga berbentuk pecahan mata uang won. Itulah kenapa dia sangat menghargai posisinya sekarang.

Namun bukan berarti dia tidak punya kehidupan pribadi. Oh, dia punya. Tentu saja. Dia punya kehidupan yang bisa dibilang baik. Karir sukses, istri yang cantik lagi baik dan seorang putera yang lucu lagi pintar.

Sung Min memutuskan untuk menikah dengan gadis yang ia cintai, tepat pada tahun kedua debutnya. Tidak lama setelah mereka berhasil memenangkan penghargaan Rookie Award, Sung Min berlutut dan melamar wanita yang sekarang menjadi istrinya itu dengan sebuah cincin bertahtakan batu safir.

Dia terlalu mencintai Park Yoo Jin hingga tidak lagi memikirkan apapun ketika meminang gadis pujaannya tersebut. Terlalu khawatir dia akan terlena pada panggung dunia hiburan dan gadisnya menjadi terabaikan, Sung Min memutuskan untuk mengikatnya sebagai suami-istri.

Park Yoo Jin, yang kala itu tengah menjalani program strata satunya di Kyunghee University, merasa tersanjung dilamar oleh pria yang sudah beberapa tahun menghuni hatinya. Hingga kemudian mereka menikah selayaknya sepasang insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara. Dengan perjanjian oleh manajemen tempat Sung Min bernaung, bahwa pernikahan mereka akan tertutup rapat serapat mungkin. Bahwa tidak akan ada khalayak lain yang tahu kecuali 12 member lainnya dan Manajer mereka, Kim Jung Hoon.

Mereka berdua setuju. Toh keadilan didapat oleh semua pihak. Musyawarah untuk mufakat, bukan?

Maka jadilah mereka menikah pada akhir 8 Desember 2006. Sebuah pesta sederhana yang hanya dihadiri kedua orang tua mereka, keluarga inti, 12 member lainnya, Manajer Kim, Seorang perwakilan manajemen dan sahabat yang kiranya bisa menjaga baik-baik rahasia ini.

"Yeobsseo," Sung Min mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga ketika dia sudah selesai menyeka keringat. Menghela napasnya lagi ketika punggungnya beradu dengan sandaran empuk kursi yang tengah ia duduki.

"Oppa, sudah selesai konsernya?"

"Hm. Makanya aku meneleponmu,"

"O, begitu..."

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya... merindukanmu,"

Sung Min mengekeh mendengar kalimat istrinya. Dalam dadanya terasa geli-geli yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Letupan hangat menyelubungi perasaannya sekarang. "Kau pikir aku tidak, hm?"

"Aish, mana aku tahu..."

"Hei, kita sudah berapa tahun menikah? Enam tahun, Jinnie-ya... masa sih kau masih meragukan rasa rinduku padamu. Yang benar saja..."

"Ah, baiklah. Aku tahu kau merindukanku..."

"Cish, percaya diri sekali kau..."

"Jadi kau tidak? Oppa! Aish!"

"Hei, hei... kenapa mengamuk begitu? Aku tidak merindukanmu," Sung Min tertawa kecil, membayangkan wajah istrinya akan berkerunyut tidak jelas dan bibir ranum istrinya itu akan mengerucut sebal, "tapi aku saaangat merindukanmu!"

"Aish, gombal! Kau selalu saja begitu!"

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Tidak."

"Ya sudah."

"Yaaakh!" Yoo Jin memekik kesal. Dia tahu suaminya sedang bercanda. Tapi tetap saja rasanya... "MENYEBALKAN!"

"Heish, jangan teriak-teriak. Kau hanya boleh berteriak-teriak saat kita sedang berdekatan," Sung Min berbisik mesra, "tentu saja harus seksi ya teriakannya..." lanjut Sung Min, menggoda istrinya. Dia tahu, pasti semburat merah jambu tengah merona di pipi istrinya sekarang.

"Aish, aku bisa gila kalau begini terus, Oppaga... Tak tahukah kau rasanya ketika ingin memeluk orang yang paling kau sayangi sedangkan orang itu sedang berada di lokasi di negara yang berbeda denganmu?" Park Yoo Jin mengerang frustasi.

"Tentu aku tahu," sahut Sung Min tergelitik, "karena kan aku sedang merasakannya."

"Aish, teleponnya kututup kalau begitu. Aku... hah, aku sungguh-sungguh merindukanmu! Cepatlah pulang dan―"

"Dan aku akan memelukmu sampai sesak!" lanjut Sung Min tanpa basa-basi, "lalu menciummu dan―"

"Geumanhae! Aish, jeongmal!"

"Hei, jangan dimatikan dulu, aku belum selesai―"

"Terserah! Uri Yoon Sungie sepertinya terbangun, Oppaga!" Park Yoo Jin berkelit dan langsung mematikan sambungan telepon sebelum napasnya menderu lebih jauh. Sementara di sisi satunya, Lee Sung Min mengekeh menang. Oh, dia menang tentu saja. Berhasil membuat istrinya makin frustasi dan memerlukan obat penenang yang akan didapatnya senin malam nanti.

"Johta. Aku tidak merindu sendirian!" gumam Sung Min pada layar ponselnya yang menampilkan wallpaper seorang bocah lelaki bermata sipit tengah tertawa lebar dengan pakaian seragam sekolah taman kanak-kanak.

Itu gambar Lee Yoon Sung, putera mereka ketika seragam sekolahnya baru selesai dicuci dan akan dipakai pada hari sekolah nanti, sekitar dua minggu berikutnya. Tapi bocah itu nampaknya tidak sabaran hingga memaksa Ibunya untuk memakaikan seragam itu pada hari yang sama.

Maka jadilah si gembul Yoon Sung mengenakan seragam tersebut. Sung Min tengah siaran di Sukira ketika dia menerima pesan bergambar di layanan kakao-talknya, berisi gambar tersebut. Senyumnya langsung merekah seketika dan bergegas memamerkan gambar puteranya tersebut pada member Super Junior lainnya yang juga menjadi DJ-Radio di Sukira, Kim Ryeo Wook, membuat eternal magnae di grupnya itu mendecih.

"Terus saja, Hyung... pameeer!"

"Aku tidak pamer. Aku hanya menunjukkan padamu, Ryeong-a..."

"Lalu namanya bukan pamer, ya?"

"Begini," kata Sung Min saat itu, "ketika kau menunjukkan foto mesramu dengan Park Soo Jae-sshi, apakah kau berniat pamer padaku?"

"Geuresseo! Tentu saja aku berniat pamer padamu! Menurutmu aku tidak iri ya melihat kau dan Yoo Jin terus-terusan bemesraan seperti itu?"

"Eh? Kau iri ya? Kau iri?" tanya Sung Min dengan wajah terbelalak.

"Ya menurutmu?"

"Aigoo, makanya segera nikahi Park Soo Jae-sshi, Ryeong-a! Omo... jeongmal! Aku baru tahu. Sungguh." kata Sung Min dengan tawa terbahak.

"Si Soo Jae itu, Hyung," Reo Wook mendumal, "lebih cinta pada tender dan proyek-proyek yang ditangani perusahaannya daripada aku! Huh, apa sebaiknya aku menikahi panci-panci di dorm saja ya? Rasanya aku lebih sering berduaan dengan panci daripada dengan pacarku!"

"Ide bagus," Sung Min bergerak pelan, mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Ryeo Wook setelah sebelumnya dia memasang foto puteranya sebagai wallpaper ponsel-pintarnya, "nikahi saja panci-panci itu, Ryeong-a. Jika kau butuh kehangatan kan mudah sekali..."

"Maksudmu, Hyung?" tanya Kim Ryeo Wook dengan dahi berkerut heran. Sekilas dia mencium gelagat konyol dari ide Hyung-nya ini.

"Uh-uhm... jika kau butuh kehangatan, kau kan bisa memanaskan panci itu di atas kompor dan kemudian... kau tempelkan ke pipimu! Hangat kan?!"

"Yaaakh, kenapa tidak sekalian kau menyuruhku untuk menikahi kompornya juga, Hyung?!"

.

.  
Lee Yoon Sung, bocah berusia enam tahun, termasuk bocah lelaki yang pintar dan penurut. Dia tumbuh dalam kasih sayang yang cukup yang diberikan oleh ibu dan Ayahnya. Setiap kali ulang tahunnya pada tanggal 11 Desember, Ayahnya yang adalah seorang superstar, akan meluangkan waktu untuk hadir dalam pesta kecil-kecilan yang diadakan di rumah mereka.

Kakek dan Neneknya dari kedua belah pihak akan datang untuk ikut berpesta. Paman dan Bibinya dari kedua belah pihak juga akan ikut berpesta. Paman Sung Jin-nya akan datang dengan kado besar dan itu berarti dia harus meminta pada Ayahnya untuk melebarkan ruang bermainnya di sebelah kamarnya, karena Paman Sung Jin biasanya membelikannya mainan bagus. Pada usianya yang kelima, Lee Yon Sung mendapatkan lima set lego. Satu set lego Avengers, satu set lego anime detective conan, satu set lego film animasi monster inc, satu set lego film animasi toy story, dan satu set lego spiderman.

"Dan apa yang harus Appa berikan padamu jika Paman Sung Jin-mu sudah meraup semua ide yang Appa punya?" tanya Lee Sung Min saat itu.

"Terserah saja. Kreatiflah untuk memberiku hadiah, Appa Sayang..." sahut Lee Yoon Sung. Park Yoo Jin tertawa dan mendapat hadiah cibiran dari suaminya.

"Ah, waeyo? Kenapa mendelik padaku?" Yoo Jin tak terima delikan suaminya.

"Pasti kau yang mengajarinya berkata begitu. Aish, pedas sekali..."

Lee Yoon Sung tergelak dan memeluk Ayahnya erat-erat, "Tidak perlu apapun, Appa... kehadiran Appa di pesta ini saja sudah menjadi kado untukku. Aku tahu, Appa pasti saaangat sibuk hingga tidak sempat membelikanku kado. Kalau Paman Sung Jin kan banyak waktu. Kerjanya hanya menjaga kedai kopi,"

"Yaaakh, Lee Yoon Sung! Aish, Yoo Jin-a, kau pasti yang mengajarinya bicara begitu. Ah, apa kau tidak tau, huh, Yoon Sungie? Lego-lego itu mahal sekali... aku harus mengumpulkan uang gajiku berbulan-bulan untuk membelikanmu itu, kau tahu?!"

"Aku tahu, Paman... terima kasih. Aku tahu, Paman menyayangiku, hehehe..."

Dan gelak tawa menyertai tingkah laku Yoon Sung yang masih lugu di usianya yang kelima. Bocah yang bangga pada Ayahnya.

Ayahnya yang serba bisa. Ayahnya yang mampu melakukan apa saja.

Lee Sung Min memang jarang di rumah. Namun sekalinya dia ada di rumah, dia akan mematikan semua ponselnya dan menutup pintu serta jendela rapat-rapat. Pria itu akan menghabiskan sepanjang hari liburnya untuk bergelut dengan putera semata wayangnya itu. Bercanda, hingga menemani Yoon Sung mengerjakan latihan sederhana, seperti menulis, membaca dan mewarnai.

Park Yoo Jin akan hadir, tentu saja, di antara Yoon Sung dan Sung Min. Ibu rumah tangga itu akan sibuk memasak penganan untuk dimakan oleh suami dan anaknya, karena dia tidak bisa mengharapkan hal yang lebih selain menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumah.

Yoo Jin sadar, suaminya yang superstar akan mudah sekali dikenali jika mereka menghabiskan waktu di Myeong Dong Plaza atau Lotte World. Akan riskan sekali jika Lee Sung Min tertangkap basah tengah berjalan dengan seorang wanita, terlebih dengan seorang bocah kecil.

Media tentunya akan menjadikan Lee Sung Min bulan-bulanan. Dan dia cukup menghargai keputusan suaminya untuk terus menyembunyikan pernikahan mereka berdua.

Park Yoo Jin yakin, akan ada masanya mereka bisa berjalan bersama di depan khalayak umum tanpa harus takut, tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan apapun. Tapi tidak sekarang. Nanti, Yoo Jin yakin bahwa suatu hari nanti pasti masanya akan datang.

"Aku sudah ada di barisan penonton, Oppaga... kau harus menampilkan penampilan terbaikmu. Berjuang! Dan peluk cium dari Yoon Sungie dan juga aku..." Park Yoo Jin menyentuh ikon kirim pada layar ponselnya. ia menoleh dan mendapati puteranya tengah duduk manis di kursi penonton di sisi kanannya. Kaki bocah itu sejak tadi bergoyang, tidak sabaran ingin melihat Ayahnya berakting sebagai seorang Daniel Lee dalam drama musikal Jack The Ripper.

"Eomma, apakah masih lama?" Yoon Sung bertanya antusias. Kerah kemeja ia tarik-tarik karena tidak sabaran menunggu penampilan Ayahnya.

"Sebentar lagi, kau bisa berdiri jika tidak kelihatan. Eo?"

Lee Yoon Sung mengangguk semangat. Meski dalam hati agak sedikit kecewa kenapa kursi duduknya berjauhan dengan Paman Sung Jin dan kakek-neneknya yang berada di bagian tengah deretan kursi? Sedangkan ia dan Ibunya berada pada sisi kanan panggung. Tapi bocah itu tidak mengerti apapun bahwa hal itu dilakukan untuk mencegah kecurigaan awak media tentang siapa wanita yang berada di deretan keluarga Sung Min.

Setahun yang lalu, di drama musikal lainnya, Yoo Jin duduk bersebelahan dengan Sung Jin. Mereka sempat bercengkrama beberapa kali selama pertunjukan berlangsung dan hari berikutnya, gambar Yoo Jin tengah mencondongkan wajah ke telinga Lee Sung Jin, dipublis di media cetak. Beredar di internet dan membuat kehebohan. Netizen dan masyarakat mencurigai bahwa Yoo Jin adalah kekasih dari Lee Sung Jin. Namun kabar itu berhembus sesaat dan berganti ketika seorang artis Korea menikah dengan sesama artis.

Layar terbuka dan penampilan dimulai. Lee Sung Min tampil memukau dan Park Yoo Jin sibuk memegangi puteranya yang berjingkat-jingkat heboh di atas kursi.

"Yoon Sung-a, nanti kau jatuh."

"Eomma, uri Appa hebat, eo? Uri Appa jjangaeyo!" Lee Yoon Sung kesenangan. Di kepalanya merekam jelas pertunjukan yang dihadirkan malam ini. Ia sungguh tak sabar ingin menceritakan perihal ini pada teman-temannya di sekolah, esok hari.

Park Yoo Jin hanya mengangguk sambil terus sibuk menjaga agar anaknya tidak terjatuh dari kursi dan juga berkali-kali meminta maaf pada penonton di belakang Yoon Sung yang agak terganggu dengan kelakuan anaknya.

Hingga tibalah pada bagian akhir. Lee Sung Min mengepalkan tangannya, bertautan dengan pemain drama lainnya, lalu membungkuk dan melambaikan tangan ke seluruh penonton. Tidak lupa ke arah istri dan anaknya.

"Appa! Aku di sini, Appa!" Lee Yoon Sung melompat-lompat senang.

"Iya, Appa-mu sudah lihat, Sungie... Lihat kan tadi Appa-mu melambaikan tangan ke arah sini?"

"Eomma! Ayo kita ke Appa, Eomma... Aku mau peluk... Uri Appa jjangaeyo!"

Park Yoo Jin menggeleng, "Nanti kau bisa peluk Appa-mu di rumah. Arasseo? Sekarang duduklah..." Yoo Jin sampai harus agak berteriak ketika gemuruh tepuk tangan penonton membahana memenuhi ruang teater. Perlahan, tepuk tangan mereda. Seluruh pemain masih berdiri di sana agar wartawan bisa memotret mereka untuk tampilan berita malam ini.

"SUNG MIN APPA JJANGAEYO!" Lee Yoon Sung mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan suaranya ketika melafalkan sebait kalimat barusan. Membuat seluruh otot di tubuh Park Yoo Jin menegang. Seluruh pemain, wartawan dan barisan penonton, menolehkan kepala ke arah mereka, sementara Lee Yoon Sung yang polos dan tidak mengerti apa-apa, sibuk melambaikan tangannya ke arah Lee Sung Min yang mendadak salah tingkah.

"Apa katanya? Sung Min Appa?" Seorang gadis muda yang duduk tidak jauh dari Yoon Sung, dengan banner bergambar Lee Sung Min di tangan, mendesis pelan. "Sung Min Appa katanya?"

.

.  
"Kau tidak perlu seperti itu, Yoo Jin-a..." Park Hyun Mi mengelus-elus pundak puterinya yang masih menangis. Kang Kyeong Seok dan Lee Chun Hwa baru saja pulang dari menjenguk keadaan Yoo Jin yang terserang ketakutan hebat selama satu minggu ini.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Eomma?" Yoo Jin bertanya dalam sela tangisnya. "Aku harus bagaimana untuk menyelamatkan karir Sung Min Oppa?"

"Masih banyak cara, tapi tidak dengan mengakui dirimu gila begitu." Park Hyun Mi menatap puterinya khawatir. Masalah datang lagi dan kali ini lebih hebat.

Sesaat setelah Lee Yoon Sung meneriakkan semangat untuk sang Ayah tercinta, ratusan bisik-bisik menderanya. Wartawan bahkan langsung beringsut menghampiri tempat duduk mereka. Lee Sung Min, berdiri setengah panik di atas panggung. Sementara Sung Jin dan kedua orang tuanya hanya diam, menunggu tindakan apa yang akan diambil oleh Park Yoo Jin.

"Jeosonghamnida," Park Yoo Jin merengkuh Yoon Sung dalam dekapannya, lalu merunduk-rundukkan kepalanya, meminta maaf. "Jeongmal jeosonghamnida..."

"Kenapa puteramu bisa memanggil Appa pada saudara Lee Sung Min-sshi? Apa kalian adalah suami istri?" Seorang wartawan mencegat langkah Yoo Jin yang ingin segera keluar dari gedung teater. Pembawa acara sudah menggaungkan suaranya agar keadaan kembali tertib, namun awak media masih bersikeras untuk mendapatkan informasi.

Lee Sung Jin menatap geram ke arah sejumlah wartawan yang dengan gadget menyala, siap merekam pernyataan kakak iparnya. Sementara Lee Yoon Sung memeluk leher ibunya erat-erat, bocah itu ketakutan melihat banyaknya orang yang tiba-tiba menghampiri.

"Maaf, saya permisi," sahut Yoo Jin pucat. Dia harus segera keluar dari sini.

"Sebentar, Nyonya. Kau harus meluruskan perkataan anakmu. Atau jangan-jangan memang benar anakmu adalah juga anak Lee Sung Min-sshi?" tuding seorang wartawan.

Park Yoo Jin menghentikan langkahnya. Tidak peduli beban berat dari tubuh puteranya yang tengah ia gendong. Kepalanya bereaksi cepat atas pertanyaan barusan. Kelebatan usaha suaminya hingga sesukses ini, menderanya bertubi-tubi.

"Itu..." Park Yoo Jin merunduk, menatap kaki kai wartawan yang masih mengepungnya. Dan dengan tangan kanan menutupi telinga kiri anaknya yang tengah melandaikan kepala di pundak Yoo Jin, wanita itu berkata, "aku terlalu mengidolakan Lee Sung Min-sshi, jadi setiap kali melihat Lee Sung Min-sshi, aku selalu refleks menyuruh puteraku untuk memanggilnya Appa. Aku... maaf, tapi aku terlalu menggilai Lee Sung Min-sshi, jadi aku―jeosonghamnida, aku permisi,"

.

.  
Park Yoo Jin berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, namun sulit. Dia terus menangis di pelukan ibunya. Ini hari ketujuh dan pemberitaannya tak kunjung reda. Dia sudah berkata pada media bahwa dia hanya terlalu menggilai Lee Sung Min dan suaminyapun sudah menegaskan berkali-kali bahwa Park Yoo Jin dan bocah dalam dekapannya itu bukan siapa-siapa, meski dalam hati Sung Min ingin sekali meraung. Ingin sekali memberitahu dunia, bahwa itu adalah istri dan anak yang ia sayangi.

"Pihak sekolah Yoon Sung juga tidak ada yang tahu perihal Sung Min Oppa," Yoo Jin sesegukan. "Aku sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk merahasiakan hal ini, Eomma... Jadi kurasa mengaku bahwa aku gila, tidak ada bandingannya dengan karir Sung Min Oppa yang sedang bagus-bagusnya."

"Tapi kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri dan juga anakmu. Apa kau tahu, apa yang mungkin saja tertanam di benak uri Yoon Sung ketika mendengar ucapanmu?"

Yoo Jin menggeleng pedih, "Dia tidak mendengarnya, Eomma. Aku menutup telinganya rapat-rapat saat itu. Aku jamin dia tidak mendengarnya."

"Dan bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada pengaruhnya untukku," Park Yoo Jin mendengus pelan sembari menggigit bibir, "Sung Min Oppa tetap suamiku kan? Dia tetap menyayangiku,"

"Hah, baiklah... Kuharap kau memang baik-baik saja... Lalu bagaimana dengan Sung Min?"

"Dia kena tegur manajemen," sahut Yoo Jin sambil terus menyandarkan kepalanya ke pelukan sang Ibu. "Manajemen bilang, aku dan Yoon Sung dilarang menghadiri acara apapun yang ada Sung Min Oppa di dalamnya."

"Kejam sekali,"

"Tidak apa, Eomma... selagi Sung Min Oppa mendapat libur, kurasa kami masih punya banyak waktu untuk bersama."

Park Yoo Jin menghela napas panjang dan Park Hyun Mi terus membelai rambut puterinya. Percakapan mereka terganggu ketika seseorang muncul di teras belakang kediaman Park Hyo Shin dan Park Hyun Mi tersebut.

"Jinnie-ya..."

Yoo Jin mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati suaminya tengah berjalan mendekat, "Oppa..." balasnya sambil membenarkan posisi duduk. Ia melepaskan pelukan Ibunya dan membiarkan Sung Min duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sung Min menatapnya khawtir. Dia baru berkesempatan bertemu dengan istrinya lagi, hari ini. Setelah seabrek jadwal menghadangnya untuk terus sibuk. Pria itu langsung menuju rumah mertuanya begitu mendapat kabar bahwa Yoo Jin dan Yoon Sung menginap di sana sejak malam kejadian.

"Kalian Eomma tinggal ya, mau melihat Yoon Sung dan Appamu, Yoo Jin-a... kuharap mereka tidak tertidur setelah asik bermain di ruang tengah."

Sung Min dan Yoo Jin mengangguk bersamaan, bedanya Yoo Jin masih sibuk menyeka airmatanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Oppaga..." sahut Yoo Jin. "Kau?"

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja," kata Sung Min dengan mata foxynya terpancang lurus mencari celah pada pandangan Yoo Jin yang menyapu lantai teras. Yoo Jin mendongakkan pandangan, membiarkan mata sembabnya bertemu dengan mata foxy yang ia rindukan. Tangisannya pecah lagi.

"Mianhae," isak Yoo Jin. "Jeongmal mianhae, harusnya aku tidak―"

"Harusnya kau tidak mengaku pada wartawan bahwa kau gila, Yoo Jin-a..." sambung Sung Min perih. "Harusnya kau tidak merendahkan dirimu sendiri."

"Oppa―" Yoo Jin membiarkan Sung Min merengkuhnya, mengusap pelan punggungnya dan membiarkan helaan napas Sung Min menerpa helaian rambutnya.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf,"

"Oppa, kau―"

"Maafkan aku menyeretmu ke lembah dunia hiburan yang lumayan beresiko. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyesali keputusanku menikahimu. Aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan. Semua harus terjadi sebagaimana harus terjadi. Maaf belum bisa menunjukkanmu pada dunia... Kau― aku hanya―" Tenggorokan pria itu tercekat. Dunia hiburan adalah mimpinya. Mendulang sukses di bidang ini adalah cita-citanya.

Dia mungkin akan berakhir sebagai pengusaha untuk meneruskan perusahaan Ayahnya, nanti, ketika usianya melewati 40 tahun. Sebelum itu, ia ingin mereguk nikmat dunia hiburan dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Meski kenyataannya ia tahu, ada konsekuensi pahit yang harus ia teguk juga secara bersamaan.

.

.  
"Suhu tubuhnya belum turun juga," Park Yoo Jin bicara dengan telepon menempel di telinga. Tangan yang satunya menyentuh kening Lee Yoon Sung yang terbaring sambil merengek. "Aku sudah telepon Eomma. Sedang dalam perjalanan ke mari. Sudah, sudah kuberi obat penurun panas. Uhm, teleponnya kututup kalau begitu ya, Oppa. Anyeong..."

Wanita itu meletakkan ponselnya secara sembarang. Termometer penunjuk suhu tubuh, menampilkan angka 39 pada layar kecilnya.

"Yoon Sungie, kenapa panasmu tidak turun juga, hm? Eottokhae..." Yoo Jin bicara sendiri sembari membelai kening puteranya. Wajah wanita itu terlihat sekali ketakutan.

Yoon Sung jarang sekali sakit. Tapi sekalinya sakit, pasti membuat Ibunya panik seperti sekarang. Yoo Jin mengingat-ingat aktifitas apa yang dilakukan puteranya selama beberapa hari belakangan.

Ah, berenang di kolam air Lotte World...

Taman kanak-kanak tempat Yoon Sung bersekolah kemarin mengadakan wisata air pada akhir bulan Agustus. Menyambut penghujung musim panas dengan bermain air di lokasi terbuka, membuat Yoon Sung keasikan dan pada akhirnya suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Dia terserang demam akibat terpaan sinar matahari menyerang tubuhnya yang berendam di air dingin seharian sementara ketahanan tubuhnya sedang agak kurang baik.

Tak seberapa lama, Kang Kyeong Seok, mertua Yoo Jin, tiba di rumah bersama Sung Jin yang langsung menginstruksikan agar Yoon Sung dibawa saja ke rumah sakit tempat biasa keluara Sung Min berobat. Lee Sung Jin yang ketenarannya hampir menyaingi kakaknya, terpaksa mengenakan topi juga masker begitu membopong Yoon Sung ketika turun dari mobil dan masuk ke ruang periksa.

"Bisa dibilang, anak Anda terserang virus," kata Dokter Shin, yang menangani Yoon Sung barusan. "Perlu perawatan khusus agar suhu tubuhnya segera normal. Karena jika mencapai suhu 40 derajat atau bahkan lebih... anak Anda bisa terserang kejang-kejang."

Park Yoo Jin tergugu. Baru kali ini puteranya harus dirawat karena terserang virus. Sepengetahuannya, Yoon Sung termasuk anak yang kuat ketahanan tubuhnya. Sama seperti dirinya, puteranya itu biasanya hanya sakit biasa dan jika mendapat asupan obat, akan sembuh dalam waktu 1 x 24 jam. Tapi kali ini dia harus merelakan puteranya dirawat inap di rumah sakit. Ketika suaminya berada di Jepang untuk promo album terbaru Super Junior.

.

.  
"Ayahku sibuk," kata Yoon Sung suatu hari ketika ia sedang membuka bekal makanannya di atas meja, di sekolahnya, di awal bulan Oktober.

Bocah perempuan bernama Jang Hee Jin yang duduk di sebelahnya, mendengus sebal, "Kau pikir ayahku tidak, hah? Ayahku punya perusahaan beeesar sekali. Di bagian penjualan pakaian."

"Ayahku juga sibuk. Sibuk mengelola bisnisnya di bidang mobil-mobil mahal!" sahut Kim Tae Woo, seorang bocah lelaki lainnya.

"Ayahku bisnis ternak. Ayah bilang, uangnya akan digunakan untuk membeli rumah besar untukku jika besar nanti!" Baek Seung Jo tak mau kalah.

"Ayahku pilot!" Pekik Nam Ji Eun ramai, "Ayahmu apa, Yoon Sung-a?"

"Uhm?" Lee Yoon Sung terperangah. Kenapa tak ada satupun yang berkata bahwa Ayahnya adalah penyanyi ya? "Ayahku? Ayahku penyanyi."

"Penyanyi? Siapa ayahmu? Apakah Paman Kang Ho Dong?"

"Bukan! Enak saja. Paman Kang Ho Dong mana bisa bernyanyi!" tandas Yoon Sung sewot. "Ayahku bukan hanya penyanyi. Dia superstar. Tidak hanya bisa menyanyi, tapi bisa akting, menjadi DJ-Radio dan melakukan ilmu bela diri. Aku pernah melihat Ayahku melakukan sulap ketika kami bersama. Lalu Ayahku juga bisa menari dengan sangat baik. Ayah dan Ibuku sering berdansa bersama dan aku yang jadi jurinya. Ayahku adalah Super Junior Lee Sung Min, Jie Eun-a..." sahut bocah itu senang. Dalam dadanya meletup kegembiraan. Teman-temannya pasti terkejut. Dia belum pernah membahas betapa hebat Ayahnya pada siapapun kecuali pada Paman Sung Jin-nya.

"Mwo?" Eompat bocah lainnya melongo.

"Paman Lee Sung Min yang anggota Super Junior itu mana mungkin menjadi ayahmu,"

"Kenapa tidak, Tae Woo-ya?"

"Dia kan belum menikah. Kau ini jangan suka berdusta, Yoon Sung-a... Ibuku bilang, manusia yang suka berdusta, hidupnya akan penuh dengan kehinaan!"

"Aku tidak berdusta!" Yoon Sung tidak terima. "Ayahku memang Super Junior Lee Sung Min!"

"Yeaaa, aku juga bisa mengakui hal yang sama jika memang aku mau..." Nam Ji Eun berkata sambil menyendok bekal makannya, "Ibuku sangat mengidolakan Paman Lee Sung Min itu. Oh, aku masih bisa melihat gambar Paman Lee Sung Min tertempel di sebuah ruangan khusus yang ada di rumah! Kau tahu," Nam Ji Eun mencondongkan wajahnya, tidak peduli pipinya menggembung karena makanan masih tersimpan di dalam mulutnya, "ibhukhu belkhata, ithu Appa-mhu, Ji Eun-a! Shambiyl menhunjuk photho uhuk―" bocah itu tersedak kalimatnya sendiri.

Jang Hee Jin menepuk-nepuk pundak Nam Ji Eun, cemas. "Makan dulu, Ji Eun-a... jika ibu guru lihat, kau bisa kena omel!"

"Dan ibuku mengidolakan Paman Kim Hyun Joong dengan sangat baik," sela Kim Tae Woo sambil memutar bola matanya, "sering kena marah Appa karena menghabiskan waktunya menonton Oh Ha Ni dan Baek Seung Jo,"

"Hei, kenapa bawa-bawa aku?" Bocah bernama Baek Seung Jo marah-marah.

"Ya kenapa namamu sama dengan peran Paman Kim di film itu? Memangnya salahku?"

"Yaaakh, kenapa kau jadi sewot, Tae Woo-ya?" Baek Seung Jo bersungut-sungut, menyuap lagi makanannya.

"Tapi..." Lee Yoon Sung mendengus kesal. Dia tidak sedang berbohong dan dia tidak sedang berdusta. Dia berkata apa adanya. Pada kenyataannya toh memang benar bahwa... "Super Junior Lee Sung Min memang ayahku!"

.

.  
"Kenapa Appa tidak pernah mengantarku sekolah? Atau menjemputku?" tanya Yoon Sung ketika makan malam. Matanya melirik takut pada Lee Sung Min yang tengah mengunyah cepat makanannya karena sebentar lagi dia harus pergi ke studio siaran Sukira.

"Habiskan makananmu, Yoon Sungie..." pinta Yoo Jin, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan anaknya.

Lee Yoon Sung menggumam pelan, lalu kemudian mulai menyumpit makan malamnya. Mengunyahnya tidak kalah cepat dengan kunyahan Ayahnya. Lee Sung Min dan Park Yoo Jin saling bertukar pandang dalam diam.

Kekhawatiran mereka akan pertanyaan seperti ini, akhirnya terjadi. Putera mereka tentu akan bertanya perihal keabsenan Sung Min dalam perannya sebagai Ayah di sekolah.

"Sudah habis, Eomma..." kata Yoon Sung ketika makanan dalam mangkuknya sudah lenyap.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa bersiap mengantar Appa-mu ke studio," ucap Yoo Jin dengan senyumnya.

"Lalu kapan Appa akan mengantarku ke sekolah?"

Sung Min menghentikan makannya. Menarik napas panjang dan melepaskannya perlahan, ia letakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk. Berjalan menghampiri Yoon Sung yang masih penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau ingin Appa mengantarmu ke sekolah, hm?"

"Hm," angguk Yoon Sung.

"Kalau begitu, besok pagi Appa akan mengantarmu ke sekolah."

Raut wajah Yoon Sung berubah drastis begitu mendengar janji Ayahnya. Senyumnya merekah dan ia mengembangkan tangannya. "Benar? Appa akan mengantarku ke sekolah? Benar, Appa?"

.

.  
Dua minggu berikutnya, Sung Min senantiasa menyempatkan diri mengantar anaknya pergi sekolah sebelum akhirnya ia menuju gedung SMEntertainment untuk melaksanakan jadwal yang menggunung. Mumpung belum ada jadwal ke luar negeri, rasanya tidak apa-apa mengantar puteranya hingga di depan sekolah.

Mengabaikan dengusan kesal dan kepasrahan puteranya karena merasa kecewa atas keputusan Sung Min untuk tidak mengantar Yoon Sung hingga ke dalam kelas, seperti yang dilakukan orang tua lainnya. Adalah selalu Yoo Jin yang mengantarkan Yoon Sung hingga duduk manis di kursinya, di kelas.

"Appa, kenapa tidak pernah turun dari mobil?" Yoon Sung bertanya suatu kali.

"Itu―" Sung Min terdiam, "―karena sebaiknya Appa menunggu di mobil,"

"Tapi orang tua lainnya turun dan mengantar hingga ke dalam kelas,"

"Tapi kan ada Eomma, Yoon Sungie..."

"Selalu Eomma. Appa belum pernah," Yoon Sung masih protes. Dia ingin teman-temannya tahu bahwa Ayahnya memang seorang superstar. Dia tidak ingin dicap pembohong.

"Lee Yoon Sung," Sung Min melihat anaknya dari kaca spion, "bukankah sama saja jika Eomma atau Appa yang mengantarmu ke dalam kelas?"

"Kalau sama, aku tidak akan meminta Appa melakukannya," kilah Yoon Sung kesal. Ia bersedekap dan belum juga turun dari mobil yang sudah berhenti di depan sekolahnya sejak tadi.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu..." Sung Min mendesah menyerah. Park Yoo Jin mengerutkan kening, antara percaya dan tidak akan keputusan suaminya. Namun kemudian wanita itu tersenyum mengerti begitu Lee Sung Min meraih topi dan masker dari dalam dashboard mobil. Suaminya bergegas mengenakan topi dan masker tersebut, sebagai bentuk penyamarannya. "Ayo, Yoon Sung-a... Appa antar kau ke dalam..."

Lee Yoon Sung menahan kesalnya begitu melihat Ayahnya mengenakan penyamaran seperti jika ia dan Ayahnya berjalan ke minimarket. Jika Ayahnya menyamar seperti itu, bagaimana mungkin teman-temannya akan percaya? Sama saja dia akan terus dituduh pembohong.

Jadi Lee Yoon Sung membuka kasar pintu mobil di sebelah kanannya setelah berkata, "Aku tidak mau diantar dengan penyamaran seperti itu. Aku tidak mau disangka punya Ayah perampok!"

.

.

"Ya lalu aku harus bagaimana, Yoo Jin-a? Apa aku harus mengantarnya ke dalam kelas dan kemudian membongkar semuanya? Jadi semua pengorbanan yang kita lakukan sia-sia belaka?"

"Oppa," Yoo Jin menahan laju suaranya yang mulai serak ketika dia baru saja kembali dari peristiwa mengejar Yoon Sung yang mengamuk. Puteranya bahkan enggan membiarkan Yoo Jin mencium keningnya dan malah sibuk berkumpul dengan teman kelasnya yang sudah berdatangan. "Aku juga bingung harus bagaimana... Tapi belakangan ini kulihat Yoon Sung menjadi agak kritis dalam hal antar-jemput. Dia selalu bertanya padaku 'Eomma, kenapa tidak pernah menjemput bersama Appa?' Aku bingung harus jawab apa..."

"Ya kau kan bisa bilang aku sibuk. Yoon Sung pasti akan bisa mengerti jika kau memberinya pengertian..."

"Geundae..." Yoo Jin menarik napas, "itu semua salahku. Mianhae..."

"Aish, aku bukannya menyalahkanmu. Sama sekali tidak, Yoo Jin-a... hanya saja kau tahu kondisinya kan... Karirku yang jadi pertaruhannya. Aku sudah sangat bersyukur ketika Manajemen mengizinkanku untuk menikahimu dengan ribuan alasan yang kukarang-karang. Lalu jika kini kita menghancurkannya begitu saja hanya karena permintaa Yoon Sung, maka kurasa semua akan―ah, aku sudah terlambat!"

Sung Min menghentikan perdebatannya ketika melihat jam di dashboard mobilnya menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan pagi.

"Aku tahu, Oppa..." lirih Yoo Jin tanpa bantahan, "sangat tahu..."

.

.  
"Eomma, Sabtu depan adalah Hari Ayah di sekolahku. Semua murid diwajibkan untuk datang pada hari itu dengan Ayahnya." Lee Yoon Sung berceloteh sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat edaran dari gurunya saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju parkiran. Satu tangan Park Yoo Jin membukakan pintu mobil untuk puteranya sementara tangan satunya menerima uluran surat tersebut dan langsung menutup kembali pintu mobil begitu Lee Yoon Sung sudah masuk.

Wanita itu tercenung di tempatnya berdiri. Tangannya memegang surat edaran sementara matanya menatap hampa ke arah yang sama. Sekarang hari Kamis, sedangkan suaminya sudah terjadwal untuk menghadiri SMTown World Tour di Indonesia untuk Sabtu depan, yang mana sejak siang tadi suaminya sudah berpamitan untuk berangkat mempersiapkan diri konser ke luar negeri. Astaga, Yoon Sung pasti belum tahu perihal ini.

"Eomma, kenapa malah termenung begitu? Cepatlah kita pulang, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memberitahu Appa..." Yoon Sung melongokkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil yang tersingkap.

"EO?! Ah ye... ye... kita pulang sekarang."

.

.  
"Nde, aku sudah bilang begitu..."

"Lalu apa katanya?"

"Dia masih yakin kau akan datang,"

"Mana bisa begitu... Memangnya aku bisa ada di dua tempat sekaligus?"

"Ya mana aku tahu, Oppaga... Yoon Sung berharap sekali kau datang..."

"Kalaupun aku di Korea, mana mungkin aku tampil di sana, duduk di antara Ayah yang lain sedangkan publik tahu bahwa aku adalah pria lajang, Yoo Jin-a, apa nanti kata para penggemarku..."

Park Yoo Jin mendesah kesal. Tanpa sadar melemparkan sayuran ke dalam panci dengan cara yang kasar hingga cipratan air rebusan berhamburan keluar, mengenai kulitnya. "Aw, assh... panas..."

"Yoo Jin-a, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sung Min panik.

"Tidak apa-apa, Oppa... Teleponnya kututup ya, makan malam sebentar lagi siap. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Oppa... I love you,"

"Love you, too Jinnie-ya... Maaf aku belum bisa menjadi suami yang baik bagimu..." kata Sung Min dengan rasa bersalah.

"Bagiku kau sudah,"

"Tapi belum jadi ayah yang baik untuk uri Yoon Sung..."

"Sudahlah, Oppa... fokus saja pada pekerjaanmu dan uri Yoon Sung biar aku yang menanganinya. Hm?"

"Kau memang istri yang baik, Jinnie-ya..."

"Aish, sudah, sudah... aku harus mengecek keadaan Yoon Sungie dulu. Sung Jin tadi siang mampir dan membelikannya satu set lego. Sepertinya Yoon Sung sibuk dengan legonya sekarang."

"Ara..."

Park Yoo Jin memutus sambungan telepon setelah menggumam pelan. Ia mematikan kompor sejenak dan beralih melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar puteranya.

Pintu kamarnya tidak dikunci. Kamar puteranya sungguh rapi tanpa lego berserakan seperti malam-malam lainnya. Yoo Jin mendapati puteranya tengah duduk dengan punggung melengkung membungkuk ke arah meja. Kepalanya tertunduk, bocah itu nampak tengah menggambar sesuatu.

"Yoon Sungie..."

Terkejut dengan kehadiran Ibunya, Lee Yoon Sung melindungi pekerjaannya di balik tangannya yang mungil, "Eomma... kenapa tidak ketuk dulu pintunya?"

"Pintunya terbuka sedikit, Eomma pikir kau sudah tidur. Kau sedang apa?"

"T-tidak ada!" Lee Yoon Sung menutupi pekerjaannya lebih rapat.

"Baiklah, apa pekerjaan rumahmu sudah selesai?"

"Hm," Yoon Sung mengangguk, "sudah sejak tadi."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita makan malam. Eomma sudah memasak kimchi dan bulgogi untukmu." Park Yoo Jin mengulurkan tangannya sementara Lee Yoon Sung kelimpungan mencari sesuatu. Bocah itu lalu menggulung pekerjaannya tadi menjadi sebuah gulungan. Dan meski Park Yoo Jin berusaha untuk mengetahui apakah benda yang digulung tersebut, namun wanita itu cukup berpikir positif dengan tidak terlalu ikut campur dengan pekerjaan anaknya yang jujur saja agak mencurigakan.

"Kajja, Eomma..." Yoon Sung meraih uluran tangan Ibunya, "apa Eomma sudah menelepon Appa?" tanyanya saat mereka melangkah menuju meja makan.

"Sudah. Dan konsernya tidak bisa dibatalkan, Yoon Sung-a..."

Yoon Sung menghentikan langkah dan menyentak tangan Yoo Jin, "Tapi Appa bilang bahwa Appa menyayangiku. Lalu kenapa sekarang Appa tidak bisa datang?"

"Yoon Sungie..." Park Yoo Jin merundukkan bahunya. "Appamu meminta maaf untukmu lewat Eomma..." lanjutnya dengan raut wajah bersalah. Dia tahu betul anaknya menanti-nanti saat yang sangat tepat untuk menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa ia mempunyai Ayah seorang pria baik bernama Lee Sung Min. "Begini, bagaimana jika Paman Sung Jin yang datang, tapi mengenakan topi dan masker seperti yang biasa―Yoon Sungie... dengar Eomma dulu... yaaa, Lee Yoon Sung..."

"Aku tidak mau Paman Sung Jin. Aku mau Appa yang datang. Appaku adalah Lee Sung Min, Eomma... bukan Paman Sung Jin!"

Lee Yoon Sung memekik sambil berlari kembali menuju kamarnya. Park Yoo Jin bergeming di tempatnya, menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Isaknya mulai terdengar dan dia hanya bisa terduduk lemas di tempat yang sama.

Dia tahu perasaan anaknya. Dia tahu betapa Hari Ayah ini sangat berarti bagi anaknya. Dia tahu. Tapi dia mungkin sudah melakukan kesalahan. Harusnya dia tahu bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Harusnya dia tahu akan hal ini, sebelum ia memutuskan menerima pinangan Lee Sung Min.

Lee Sung Min selalu berkata, bahwa ia harus mengutamakan perasaan penggemarnya di atas segala hal. Bahwa menjaga perasaan penggemar adalah syarat mutlak untuk bisa diterima di dunia hiburan Korea Selatan. Mengaku lajang hingga tua dan tidak diinginkan, sudah jadi harga mati bagi member grup sekelas Super Junior.

Menurut desas desus yang terdengar dari suaminya, member yang lain juga mulai menjalin kasih dengan para gadis sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Menjaga dengan baik rahasia mereka masing-masing. Mencoba bertahan dengan yang ada karena ketidakmungkinan untuk memutuskan hubungan, dengan alasan takut karir terancam jika mantan pacar mereka membuka mulut. Bahkan Yoo Jin juga pernah dengar ada member yang juga sudah menikah.

Suaminya tidak pernah mengenalkannya dengan istri member yang lain. Mencegah kekhawatiran rahasia akan terbuka, katanya. Bagi Yoo Jin sendiri tidak masalah. Sejauh kehidupannya terbilang baik, baginya diakui atau tidak, dia tidak masalah.

Kendati terpaan gosip Sung Min dengan lawan mainnya di drama musikal selalu menerpa, Yoo Jin santai saja. Toh itu hanya bagian dari promosi agar menarik banyak minat penonton.

Tapi itu dia, Park Yoo Jin. Bukan anak mereka, Lee Yoon Sung.

Bocah berusia enam tahun itu tidak serta merta memahami bahwa ada jutaan gadis muda yang harus dijaga hatinya. Bocah berusia enam tahun itu tidak tahu bahwa ada selembar kontrak yang sudah ditandatangani Ayahnya dan tidak bisa dibatalkan begitu saja. Bocah berusia enam tahun itu tidak tahu...

Yang bocah itu tahu adalah bahwa ia mempunyai Ayah yang bisa ia banggakan. Bahwa ia mempunyai Ayah sama seperti siswa-siswi lainnya di kelas. Ini bahkan tahun pertama Yoon Sung mengecap dunia pendidikan. Lelaki kecil itu akan melewati tahun ke dua, ke tiga dan tahun-tahun selanjutnya yang pastinya menuntut eksistensi Ayahnya juga.

Karena figur Ibu tak lagi cukup untuk melingkupi semua peran yang dibutuhkan.

.

.  
"Ayo cepat, kau harus bisa nanti saat penampilanmu, Yoon Sungie!" Lee Sung Jin menyemangati keponakannya sambil mengepalkan tangan. Sementara yang disemangati masih manyun. "Hei, ayo semangat!"

"Apa Paman akan mengantarku?" tanya Lee Yoon Sung.

"Uh-hm... tentu saja."

"Apa akan sampai kelas?"

"A-ha..." Sung Jin menggeleng. "Ibumu bilang bahwa kau tidak mau Paman hadir di sana,"

"Eo, ini adalah Hari Ayah, bukan Hari Paman..."

Sung Jin tergelak, "Bocah nakal... bisa bisanya bicara begitu," katanya sambil mengacak rambut keponakannya, "ya sudah, Paman antar sampai di mobil saja."

"Apakah Appa pasti datang?" tanya Yoon Sung penasaran. Lee Sung Jin tersenyum sekilas.

"Kita harus berangkat sekarang, nanti terlambat," Lee Sung Jin menggamit jemari keponakannya, "Yoo Jin-a, kami tunggu di mobil..."

"Eo, Sung Jin-a... sebentar lagi selesai..." Park Yoo Jin menyahut dari dalam kamarnya. tangannya sigap meraih beberapa peralatan untuk mengabadikan kegiatan anaknya hari ini. Dia sudah menggelung rambutnya, memakai pakaian terbaiknya. Menyiapkan kamera perekam video dengan kualitas paling bagus agar hasilnya nanti bisa mereka tonton bersama di rumah. Dan lagi, adik iparnya berjanji akan bertindak sebagai kameramen di lokasi acara nanti, tentu saja dengan penyamaran sempurna. Akan sangat menyulitkan jika ada yang menyadari seorang Lee Sung Jin hadir di tempat itu ketika Ayah dari para murid duduk dalam satu ruangan yang sama.

.

.  
Lee Yoon Sung maju ke atas panggung dengan sehelai kertas gambar di tangannya setelah Nam Ji Eun selesai melakukan tugas. Langkah bocah lelaki itu setengah ragu, namun juga setengah yakin ketika seluruh pasang mata yang ada di dalam ruangan, menyorot ke arahnya bak lampu tembak yang terbiasa menyinari panggung megah.

Bocah lelaki itu tak jua gentar. Dia sudah tiba di atas panggung mini yang ada di depan ruangan ketika tiba-tiba kakinya berhenti. Pelan, ia memutar tubuhnya dan dengan suka rela menerima setiap inci perhatian yang dilongsorkan penduduk ruangan saat ini. Sang bocah lelaki kemudian melirik seorang guru kelasnya yang tengah duduk di kursi tidak jauh darinya dan mendadak menjadi agak tenang ketika kemudian ia melihat sang guru kelasnya menganggukkan kepala seraya tersenyum penuh kebaikan, sementara antusiasme Ayah dari teman-teman kelasnya, tak kunjung menipis.

Yoon Sung menunduk, memperhatikan sepatu sekolahnya yang berwarna biru pekat, bibirnya bergerak tak menentu. Dia gugup, tentu saja. Tapi ini juga yang ia nantikan. Tak berapa lama, kepalanya terdongak kembali. Setelah terdiam beberapa menit, bocah itu merasa bahwa dia memang harus segera menuntaskan kewajibannya untuk berbicara di atas panggung mini ini diiringi pandangan cemas Park Yoo Jin dari balik jendela ruangan. Setiap Ibu dilarang masuk khusus hari ini, jadi hanya para Ayahlah yang duduk di dalam ruangan, menanti putera/puteri mereka naik ke atas panggung untuk menampilkan penjabaran masing-masing mengenai Ayah mereka.

"Anyeonghaseyo, yeorobun..." sapanya, yang kemudian mendapat sambutan kalimat anyeonghaseyo juga dari tiap-tiap orang. "Naneun Lee Yoon Sung imnida, ingin memberitahu pada dunia tentang kehebatan Ayahku. Beliau sangat hebat. Sangat sayang padaku, pada Ibuku, pada kakek dan nenekku, pada Pamanku dan dikenal dengan sangat baik. Ayahku bisa menyanyi, bisa menari, bisa akting, bisa menjadi dj-radio, bisa main sulap, bisa material art, bisa bela diri, bisa main banyak alat musik, bisa dansa, bisa menjadi Ayah sekaligus teman yang baik untukku. Ayahku sangat sibuk. Sibuk mencari uang untuk kelangsungan hidup aku dan ibuku. Ayahku jarang punya waktu, tapi beliau senantiasa meluangkan waktu untukku. Bermain lego, bermain kartu, bermain pistol air, memanah bersama, bermain golf di taman kecil yang ada di rumah. Ayahku tidak bisa membacakanku cerita sebelum aku tidur, karena Ayahku sangat sibuk. Tapi selalu meluangkan waktu bersama," Bocah itu menghentikan laju suaranya ketika pencariannya akan sosok sang Ayah di antara dua puluh orang pria dewasa yang kini tengah tersenyum ke arahnya itu, terhenti.

Kecewa karena tidak menemukan kehadiran Ayahnya, Lee Yoon Sung meneguk ludah kesalnya, sementara di balik jendela sana, Park Yoo Jin berulang kali berdoa agar puteranya tidak jatuh pada rasa kekecewaan yang mendalam.

"Eomma bilang Appa sibuk, dan sepertinya Appa benar-benar tidak datang hari ini..." Yoon Sung berkata sedih. Dia buru-buru menyelesaikan pidato singkatnya, karena merasa percuma melanjutkan hal-hal membanggakan tentang Ayahnya jika yang dibicarakan tidak ada kehadirannya. "Aku sayang Appa," sambungnya. "Ayahku adalah seorang superstar," Bocah itu membalik lembaran yang ada di tangannya. Menampilkan gambar sederhana khas bocah berusia enam tahun; gambar seorang pria mengenakan kostum panggung yang berkilat jika ditempa cahaya, mata pria itu sipit dan membentuk senyum. Jemarinya membentuk V-sign dan rambutnya terurai menutupi kening. Senyumnya tergaris rapi dan ada tulisan 'Sung Min Appa Tersayang, Aku Sayang Appa' di sana. Lee Yoon Sung menggambarnya sesuai dengan kemampuannya. Sesuai dengan gambar-gambar Ayahnya yang bertebaran di luar sana.

Park Yoo Jin sudah melesat menuju belakang panggung mini itu ketika Lee Yoon Sung pada akhirnya membungkukkan badan. Airmata bocah itu menetes satu dan rasanya dia sudah hampir menggerung dalam tangisan. Bocah itu berlari ke belakang panggung tanpa menunggu tepuk tangan dari Ayah teman-temannya itu mereda.

"Yoon Sungie..."

"Eomma... Appa benar-benar tidak datang kan?" Lee Yoon Sung mengamuk tanpa memedulikan pandangan teman-temannya yang lain yang tengah bersiap untuk tampil maupun yang sudah selesai. Kim Tae Woo menganga melihat temannya menangis. Lee Yoon Sung menyeka airmatanya dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya masih memegang lembaran kertas bergambar.

"Yoon Sungie..." kata Yoo Jin lembut, "Appamu saaangat sibuk. Banyak orang mengharapkan kehadirannya di sana. Kau tahu, akan ada berapa ribu orang yang sedih tanpa kehadiran Appamu? Hm?" kata sang Ibu berusaha memberi pengertian.

"Jadi tidak apa-apa ya, Eomma... aku sedih di sini karena Appa tidak datang daripada ribuan orang yang bersedih di sana?"

Park Yoo Jin tergugu. Kalimat puteranya barusan ada benarnya juga. Suaminya menjaga dengan baik perasaan jutaan penggemarnya, namun mengesampingkan perasaan puteranya sendiri.

Tapi...

"Yoon Sungie, Appamu tidak bermaksud begitu..."

"Yoon Sung-a..." Nam Ji Eun tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekat mereka, dengan Jang Hee Jin mengekor. Kertas gambar milik Yoon Sung tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di tangan mereka berdua, "jadi benar ayahmu adalah Super Junior Lee Sung Min, eo?"

Bocah perempuan itu berkata dengan suara yang nyaring, membuat beberapa ibu lainnya menolehkan kepala. Tiga di antaranya malah mengangakan mulutnya.

"Mworago, Ji Eun-a?!" Seorang Ibu yang sepertinya adalah Ibu dari Nam Ji Eun, tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri anaknya. "Super Junior Lee Sung Min? Ayah siapa? Park Yoo Jin-sshi, itu gambar buatan anakmu?"

"Ah, ani―aku..."

"Geuresseo!" Potong Lee Yoon Sung kesal, "uri Appaneun Syupeo Junieyo Lee Sung Min imnida!"

"Lee Yoon Sung!" Hardik Yoo Jin saking paniknya. Bagaimana ini, pikir Yoo Jin. Jika semua orang di sini menduga-duga...

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong, Ji Eun-a! Uri Eomma dan uri Appa mengajariku untuk berkata jujur. Uri Appaneun Syupeo Junieyo Lee Sung Min imnida!"

Lee Yoon Sung menyentak tangan Ibunya, kemudian berlari menjauhi tempat tersebut. Dia masih kecewa bahwa Ayahnya tidak datang, lalu sekarang Ibunya sama sekali tidak mendukung semua perkatannya.

"Lee Yoon Sung!" Park Yoo Jin berteriak tanpa bergerak. Lidahnya kelu dan kakinya terasa kaku. Dia tahu bahwa dia telah menyakiti perasaan anaknya. Dia tahu dia bahkan telah berbohong di depan puteranya.

"Tapi Park Yoo Jin-sshi, ini Hari Ayah dan setiap anak diwajibkan untuk menggambar sosok Ayahnya di kertas gambar. Anakku menggambar pesawat karena suamiku adalah pilot," Ibu dari Nam Ji Eun tidak menyerah. Dia sendiri menggemari seorang Lee Sung Min sejak awal Super Junior debut dan terus mengikuti perkembangan pria itu hingga sekarang. Sempat mendengar ada seorang bocah kecil meneriaki Lee Sung Min dengan sebutan Appa ketika menonton drama musikal dulu, Ibu dari Nam Ji Eun sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa berita itu bukan gosip belaka dan malahan bocah itu ternyata kini bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan puterinya.

"Aku―"

"Dan anakmu menulis kalimat 'Sung Min Appa Tersayang, Aku Sayang Appa' pada kertas gambarnya. Dan gambarnya adalah seorang superstar begini," cecar wanita itu.

"Yoon Sung sering bilang pada kami bahwa Ayahnya adalah Paman Lee Sung Min, Eomma..." Nam Ji Eun bicara pada Ibunya, "tapi tidak ada satupun dari kami yang mempercayainya..."

"Maaf, aku harus menyusul anakku," Park Yoo Jin bangkit berdiri di tengah kekalutannya. Mengabaikan bisik-bisik yang mengiringi langkahnya, dia berjalan keluar, ke arah tempat Yoon Sung berlari tadi.

Sepi. Ke mana orang-orang? Ke mana Lee Yoon Sung?

Udara dingin yang mulai terasa di tanggal 12 November ini, membuat Park Yoo Jin merapatkan jaketnya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Dalam hati dia berjuta kali meminta maaf pada puteranya sambil matanya terus mencari Yoon Sung yang mungkin saja sedang menyendiri dan menangis.

Sekerumunan orang terlihat tidak jauh darinya dan suara-suara cemas juga ribut, terdengar. Hati Yoo Jin mendadak dilingkupi rasa panik.

"Sepertinya salah satu murid," teriak seorang pria."Panggil pihak sekolah, cepat. Naikkan ke mobil ini, cepat! Dia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit."

Yoo Jin berlari menghampiri kerumunan dengan perasaan takut, "Tuan, maaf... tapi ada apa di sana?" tanyanya begitu seorang dari mereka berlari kecil mendekat ke arahnya, menuju sekolah.

"Ada anak lelaki tertabrak mobil, tapi tidak tabrak lari. Sekarang mau dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sepertinya siswa sekolah ini, Nona."

Park Yoo Jin terhenyak. Seolah pasokan darahnya tersedot sedemikian rupa, dia berlari menerjang rasa dingin. Bergetar penuh kepiluan begitu mendapati bahwa memang sosok puteranya lah yang tergeletak berlumuran darah.

"LEE YOON SUNG!"

Park Yoo Jin berteriak pilu. Tak memedulikan orang-orang menatapnya penuh rasa kasihan, ia meraih puteranya dalam pelukannya sendiri, membiarkan ceceran darah anaknya mengotori bajunya yang paling bagus.

.

.  
"Eomma, kondisi Yoon Sung kritis. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?"

Park Yoo Jin berkata sambil menangis. Ini adalah kali kedua darahnya diambil demi memenuhi kebutuhan puteranya akan darah. Lee Yoon Sung cepat ditangani di Gwang Jeo Hospital sejak kemarin malam. Benturan yang dialami anaknya terbilang cukup fatal. Bocah berusia enam tahun itu terlempar setidaknya berjarak empat meter dari lokasi.

Pengemudi yang menabraknya mengaku bahwa keadaan saat itu sangat temaram dan dia biasa lewat jalan itu dengan keadaan jalanan sepi tanpa orang lalu lalang, apalagi bocah kecil. Jadi pengemudi itu tancap gas ketika lewat seperti biasa. Dan mengerem begitu melihat seorang anak melintas paksa.

"Aku tahu, Yoo Jin-a... tapi yang sangat harus kau lakukan saat ini adalah menenangkan dirimu sendiri. Uri Yoon Sung butuh banyak darah, dan dari darahmu-lah dia mendapat asupan yang cukup."

"Aku bersalah padanya, Eomma... dia hanya ingin agar Sung Min Oppa datang, dan bahkan aku tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginannya sama sekali. Jika sesuatu terjadi padanya, aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri..."

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun pada cucuku, Yoo Jin-a..." sela Park Hyun Mi cepat, "Sung Min sudah dikabari oleh Sung Jin pagi ini. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke mari dan sebaiknya kalian tidak saling menyalahkan,"

"Sung Min Oppa pasti menyalahkan aku..." Yoo Jin berkata lirih, "aku tidak becus mengurus anak..."

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Yoo Jin-a. Ingat saja bahwa kondisimu harus senantiasa baik. Arasseo?"

Park Yoo Jin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat untuk menghentikan laju tangisannya. Namun toh dia tetap menangis ketika kelebatan raut wajah puteranya ketika berteriak menyuarakan bahwa Lee Sung Min adalah Ayahnya. Kelebatan itu membentur dinding di dalam dadanya. Seolah sebentar lagi akan hancur berkeping.

Perawat yang menangani pengambilan darah menghampiri mereka dan berkata bahwa Yoo Jin sudah bisa kembali ke ruang rawat puteranya.

Dengan langkah gontai, wanita itu berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit menuju kamar perawatan Yoon Sung. Saat itulah ponselnya berdering, dari Sung Min.

"Jinnie-ya, kau di mana?" tanya Sung Min cemas. Yoo Jin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab.

"Di depan kamar rawat Yoon Sung, Oppa..."

"Aku tidak bisa masuk, banyak sekali wartawan di sini. Astaga, beritanya sampai masuk koran! Bagaimana keadaan uri Yoon Sung?"

Yoo Jin merasa sebentar lagi dia akan menangis lagi, "Keadaannya begitu. Dia belum siuman,"

"Bagaimana ini, aku tidak bisa masuk... kenapa mengambil rumah sakit di sini? Kenapa tidak di rumah sakit tempat kita biasa berobat? Susah sekali mendapat akses khusus untukku di sini,"

Park Yoo Jin menarik napas lagi, kali ini lebih dalam. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memilih di mana anaknya akan ditangani jika Gwang Jeo Hospital adalah rumah sakit terdekat yang bisa dijangkau?

Park Hyun Mi mengusap lembut punggung puterinya, membuat Yoo Jin makin ingin menangis, "Tidak apa-apa, Oppa, tidak perlu masuk. Nanti saja jika keadaannya sudah aman. Doakan saja Yoon Sung agar lekas―" Park Yoo Jin tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia menangis dan tersungkur di kaki ibunya, dengan ponsel masih menempel di telinga, "Oppa... Aku takut... Aku takut sesuatu terjadi pada uri Yoon Sung. Oppa, mianhae..."

"Yaaa, Yoo Jin-a... ulijima..." pinta Sung Min di seberang sana. Ingin rasanya dia memaki keadaan dan membumi hanguskan seluruh wartawan yang ada di sana, yang menghalangi jalannya.

Sejumlah perawat merangsek masuk ke kamar rawat Yoon Sung, menghiraukan Park Hyun Mi dan Park Yoo Jin yang masih bergeming di depan pintu. Seorang Dokter menyusul tidak lama kemudian.

"Dokter, ada apa ini?" Park Hyun Mi mencekal tangan Dokter yang akan melangkahi ambang pintu.

"Pasien terdekteksi semakin kritis, Nyonya. Kami harus melakukan penanganan secepatnya." Sang Dokter langsung menghilang di balik pintu dan pintu bergegas ditutup oleh seorang perawat lainnya.

Park Yoo Jin memucat, "Yoon Sungie..." pekiknya parau.

.

.  
Wanita itu lebih pantas disebut mayat hidup ketika Lee Sung Min pada akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan sosok di depannya ini. Dia berhasil melewati banyak wartawan setelah berpura-pura menjadi dokter atas ide dari Manajer Kim.

"Yoo Jin-a..." bisiknya lembut seraya merangkul pundak istrinya.

"Anak kita kritis, Oppa..." Park Yoo Jin mendesis. "Aku tidak bisa menjaganya,"

"Berhenti menyalahi dirimu sendiri, Jinnie-ya..."

Ruang tunggu itu sunyi, hanya ada mereka berdua. Park Hyun Mi dan Kang Kyeong Seok sengaja memberikan ruang bagi mereka untuk berduaan.

"Dia sangat bangga padamu, Oppa... Dia bilang kau begitu hebat," Yoo Jin terus mendesis. Lee Sung Min tertegun dalam diam. Tidak ada airmata mengalir dari sudut-sudut mata Park Yoo Jin. Pandangan wanita itu lurus menatap pintu kamar rawat puteranya, "dia bilang kau Ayah yang hebat... dan dia sangat mengharapkan kehadiranmu di sana..."

"Yoo Jin-a, aku minta maaf..."

"Kau harusnya melihat kilatan mata putera kita ketika membacakan kehebatanmu di depan banyak orang. Di depan ayah-ayah dari teman sekelasnya, Oppa... dia sangat bangga padamu," Yoo Jin berkata dengan pikiran menerawang, mengingat kembali kejadian semalam. "Dan dia kecewa saat kau tidak ada di antara para Ayah, di Hari Ayah di sekolahnya... Dia menggambar sosokmu dengan sangat baik," Wanita itu mulai terisak. Sudut matanya mulai dialiri airmata, "kau tahu, Oppa... fotomu saat konser Super Show5 di Brazil. Dia sepertinya mendapatkannya di internet. Dia menggambarnya tanpa sepengetahuanku, untuk ditunjukkan pada acara Hari Ayah," Yoo Jin menangis pilu, "dan dia berteriak lantang pada teman-temannya bahwa Ayahnya adalah Super Junior Lee Sung Min―" Yoo Jin menyampirkan tangannya ke pundak kiri Sungmin, sementara kepalanya tersandar lunglai di pundak kanan suaminya itu, "dan aku secara tidak langsung sudah menyatakan bahwa dia pembohong. Di hadapan teman-temannya..." tangisan Yoo Jin menderu.

"Yoo Jin-a..." Sung Min juga sama tidak sanggupnya untuk menghentikan laju kalimat istrinya. Dia sendiri merasa bersalah dan semakin merasa bersalah melihat keadaan istrinya sekarang.

"Dia bertanya padaku, apakah bagimu tidak apa-apa membuat hatinya sedih, demi untuk menjaga hati ribuan orang lainnya tidak sedih jika kau tidak hadir... Aku dibungkam oleh kalimat anakku sendiri, Oppaga... Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa..."

"Maafkan aku, Yoo Jin-a. Aku janji akan berusaha menjadi Ayah yang baik bagi anak kita, tapi kumohon jangan menangis dan menyalahkan dirimu begini..."

"Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Yoon Sung, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri..."

"Ssshh, yakinlah... semua akan baik-baik saja. Uri Yoon Sung sangat kuat, persis kau."

"Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri... Aku harusnya menjaga perasaannya. Harusnya aku tidak membuatnya terlihat seperti pembohong..."

Lee Sung Min meneguk ludah mendengar serbuan kalimat istrinya. Dia harusnya menjaga perasaan anaknya sendiri. Bukannya malah menjaga perasaan ribuan penggemar yang mungkin akan kecewa jika kehadirannya tidak ada.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjaga ribuan perasaan penggemar dengan cara mengorbankan perasaan anaknya sendiri?

"Hyung, ini aku bawakan makanan. Untuk Yoo Jin juga. Kalian beristirahatlah, operasi akan selesai. Kalian harus jaga kesehatan untuk menjaga Yoon Sung nantinya," Lee Sung Jin datang dengan penyamarannya dan dua kotak nasi di tangan.

"Aku sedang tidak lapar, Sung Jin-a..."

"Tapi Yoo Jin juga belum makan apapun dari siang. Kemungkinan uri Yoon Sung butuh pasokan darah lagi, Hyung. Aku sudah menyuruhnya makan, tapi tetap tidak mau."

"Yoo Jin-a..." kata Sung Min pelan. Dia hanya mendapat gerakan kepala menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Sung Jin baru meletakkan dua kotak nasi itu di sebelah kiri Sung Min dan pria itu baru hendak duduk ketika tiba-tiba pintu kamar rawat Yoon Sung menjeblak terbuka. Cemas, ketiganya beringsut menghampiri Dokter yang masih mengenakan masker.

"Dokter, bagaimana―"

Dokter itu membuka maskernya dan memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah lelahnya, "Kami sudah berusaha, Tuan, Nyonya..." sahutnya sepelan mungkin. Ada beban berat terpatri di hatinya setiap kali hal ini terjadi. Park Yoo Jin mencengkram kuat-kuat lengan suaminya. Berkali-kali menggelengkan kepala, berharap sang Dokter tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tapi Dokter itu harus, "terjadi pecah pembuluh darah di kepala putera Anda, mengakibatkan penanganan yang kami lakukan menjadi sia-sia. Semuanya sudah menjadi kehendak Tuhan, aku hanya―"

"YOON SUNGIE!"

Park Yoo Jin berteriak histeris dan dengan kaki lemas, dia menyeret langkah meninggalkan sang Dokter yang belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, diikuti Sung Min dan Sung Jin.

Mata bocah lelaki itu terkatup. Wajahnya yang putih susu, serupa dengan Ayahnya, tampak memucat dihiasi luka-luka bekas tabrakan yang tertutupi perban berwarna putih dengan noda merah darah. Lee Yoon Sung terbaring di sana. Tidak bernyawa.

Seluruh peralatannya sudah dimatikan oleh perawat yang perlahan menyingkir ketika Park Yoo Jin tiba di sisi ranjang sembari mengguncang jemari puteranya pelan, meminta Yoon Sung untuk membuka mata.

Tapi apa lagi yang harus diperbuat? Toh yang sudah tidak ada, tidak mungkin kembali lagi.

"Jangan dilepas, anakku membutuhkan oksigen. Dia masih hidup, dia tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja..." Yoo Jin masih histeris. Sung Jin menarik tangan Yoo Jin yang menggapai selang-selang. "Dia masih kecil, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku seperti ini... Perawat, tolong pasang kembali selang oksigennya..."

Lee Sung Min terdiam di sebelah Park Yoo Jin. Berbeda dengan istrinya, pria itu menatap puteranya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Dia masih ingat beberapa waktu lalu, puteranya minta agar ia mengantar hingga ke dalam kelas.

Masih ingat dengan jelas betapa Yoo Jin berkata bahwa puteranya itu merengek meminta agar ia bisa hadir dalam acara Hari Ayah yang diselenggarakan di sekolahnya. Namun dia menolak hadir hanya dengan alasan tidak mau membuat ribuan penggemarnya kecewa.

Dan mengorbankan hati puteranya sendiri.

Lee Sung Min ingat betul, bahwa dia melewati masa-masa di mana Yoon Sung sangat membutuhkannya ketika ia sakit dan lagi-lagi dia absen hanya karena jadwalnya yang menggila, sama sekali tidak bisa dihentikan. Dan yang terperih adalah ketika di gedung teater. Ketika puteranya meneriakkan namanya diikuti dengan kalimat hebat, Lee Sung Min saat itu hanya bisa terdiam. Dia malah membantah pada media bahwa itu adalah anaknya.

Ayah macam apa yang tertanam dalam sanubarinya?

Ayah macam apa dia?

Park Hyun Mi, Park Hyo Shin, Lee Chun Hwa dan Kang Kyeong Seok menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar rawat dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Para wanita menangis sejadi-jadinya, sedangkan para pria menatap pilu dengan mata memerah.

Lee Sung Min mengerjapkan mata, membiarkan tetesan airmatanya mengalir sementara penyesalan berkecamuk di dalam dadanya. Dia tidak memedulikan ada beberapa orang lagi yang masuk. Sekelompok teman-teman Yoon Sung yang berniat datang menjenguk.

Ibu dari Nam Ji Eun sampai mengangakan mulutnya begitu melihat sosok Lee Sung Min di dalam ruangan. Pria itulah yang gambarnya tersusun rapi di dinding sebuah ruangan di kamarnya. Jadi benar, pria itu sudah menikah dan punya anak... bahkan anaknya sekelas dengan puterinya...

"Paman Lee Sung Min," panggil Nam Ji Eun pelan, kepalanya mendongak karena Lee Sung Min terlalu tinggi untuk anak seusianya. "Jadi benar, Paman adalah Ayah dari Yoon Sung?"

Lee Sung Min mengerjap, membuat airmatanya jatuh lagi. Dia hanya menggerakkan bibirnya sedikit atas jawaban bocah perempuan itu.

"Jadi Lee Yoon Sung bukan pembohong, ya..." Nam Ji Eun bergumam, dia belum tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya. Belum tahu Lee Yoon Sung sudah tiada. "Pasti senang sekali punya Ayah seperti Paman. Terkenal dan bisa apa saja. Yoon Sung sering membanggakanmu sebagai Ayah yang hebat, Paman..." katanya dengan senyuman gigi kelihatan. Nam Ji Eun mengulurkan segulungan kertas pada Sung Min, "ini punya Yoon Sung. Dia meninggalkannya di belakang panggung kemarin malam. Gambarnya bagus..."

Lee Sung Min tergugu. Ulu hatinya terasa disayat. Perih.

Dia menerima gulungan kertas tersebut, dengan hati mencelos sakit bukan main, dibukanya gulungan itu dan sebuah gambar terhampar di depan matanya.

Sesak di dalam dadanya membuat Sung Min menangis tertahan ketika hatinya bertambah sakit dan penyesalannya semakin mendalam begitu melihat tulisan tangan puteranya sendiri, tercoret di samping gambar sederhana buatan anak usia enam tahun...

_'Sung Min Appa Tersayang, Aku Sayang Appa'_

Tangisannya pecah. Lee Sung Min mengerung, "_Yoon Sung-a_..."

Maafkan Appa, Yoon Sungie... Maafkan Appa tidak ada di hadapanmu ketika dengan bangganya kau membacakan kehebatan-kehebatan Appa di depan orang lain. Dan mestinya kau juga tahu... Mestinya kau tahu,

Bahwa Appa juga sayang padamu, Nak...

.

.  
END

Thanks a lot for reading ((:


End file.
